Jackson Black
Jackson Black is a Ghost Rider. Employed by the Devil himself, he hunts corrupt souls, damning them to an eternity of pain and suffering. Jackson Black's Story It all started one late Sunday evening. Jackson was walking along a road in Kansas, like he did every day. The only thing different was that he had his new switchblade in his back pocket. He had made a run to a nearby town to pick it up. As he was walking back, he saw his brother's truck parked outside his house. He approached it, and in the drivers' seat was a box of condoms. Jackson was wondering what those were doing in there, and he had a strong suspicion. He reached into his back pocket, and opened his switchblade. Written in gold lettering, on the black handle, was the word Lucifer. So, he and Lucifer entered his house. When he entered his own bedroom, he found his wife in-bed with his brother. An unnatural rage consumed him. In his rage, he stabbed his brother, cut his wife badly. His brother died moments later. "You disgusting slut!" screamed Jackson. He left the house, went out back, and grabbed lighter fuel from his truck, and lit the house on fire. When it was burning heavily, he lit the field on fire too. He then climbed in his truck and drove away. Jackson was on the run after that. He slept in his truck, when he slept. He ate at diners along the way, as he made his break for the Mojave desert. He ran for a month, before he finally found a safe place Nevada. By that time, the FBI was looking for him. Not because he had murdered his brother and wife, but because he murdered anyone who recognized him as he went. In the Mojave, he found an abandoned shack where he lived. He would steal supplies from nearby towns, and then run back to his hut. One day, on a regular run, he was spotted by the general store owner. He was tracked back to his hut, where the FBI stormed it. He was shot many times, and brought to a hospital in Las Vegas. That night, he was visited by Mephisto. As he lay in what he thought to be his deathbed, he shook with fear. A large, seven foot man with maroon skin, and a piercing black blade. "Jackson Black," Mephisto spat, "a murderer that was never meant to be. I am Mephisto." Jackson licked his lips, but they remained chapped and dry. Mephisto snapped his fingers, and a molten chair appeared, opposite from Jackson's bed. He sat in it, and screeched something in an unknown language. A small black bat-like creature swooped in from the window and dropped a piece of burnt parchment. "Do you want to live, Mr. Black?" asked Mephisto. "Yessir," he said quickly, "only thing I'd want more is to have m'old life back." Mephisto snarled and said, "What's done is done! There is no going back." Jackson tried to retreat further into his bed, but even moving slightly hurt. "Just sign this contract, and everything will be fine," Mephisto said, grinning. As Jackson moved his free hand towards the paper, Mephisto lunged out, cut his palm with a black dagger, and spread the blood over the contract. He then took it, and it dissolved in his hands. Mephisto gave a humorous chuckle, and disappeared. Jackson felt a burning around his head. He fainted. When he awoke, there were several doctors and policemen in his room. "We don't know, but now he's completely healed," said one doctor. "Great," said the lead policemen, "then we'll be taking him down to the jailhouse. This is a federal business now." At those words, Jackson became enraged. He rose from his bed, and felt the same burning he had last night. He reached into his back pocket... back pocket? He was no longer in a hospital gown, but was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. In his back pocket was his switchblade, which had fallen on the floor of the shack when he was taken. He opened it, and it became a machete. He slew the policemen. When he looked back at a nurse, he could see a fire in the reflection of her glasses. He kicked open the door, and walked down the hallway. When he got to the elevators, he looked in a mirror, and saw a flaming skull staring back. Oh my God! That's what Mephisto meant he thought to himself. He suddenly cried out in a gravelly voice, "DAMN YOU MEPHISTO!" and ripped open the elevator doors. He dropped down several stories, and felt no pain. He walked through the lobby, destroying it. He then walked out, and climbed in a rusted truck. The skin of the truck became armoured and black, and the bed became littered with bones and broken weapons. The rest of the truck became decorated in devilish items. Then, Jackson Black drove off to complete Mephisto's bidding, for eternity. Category:Ghost Riders Category:Stories